blueblurzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog 'is the main hero and character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''franchise (chiefly involving video games, comics, television shows and merchandise). He is a 15 year old anthropomorphic blue hedgehog, claimed to be the 'fastest thing in the universe'. His games have sold over 75 million copies worldwide. Sonic the Hedgehog will celebrate his 20th anniversary as of June 23rd 2011. Concept Sega had a console war going on with Nintendo. They wanted to create a new, fresh and cool character to promote the power of the 16-bit Megadrive, and rival the iconic ''Mario. They left this job to Sega's AM8 division. Many concepts were drawn out, such as a star with stretchy arms (this was devolped into the Megadrive game, Ristar, in the later era of the Megadrive) or a speedy rabbit. In the end, the AM8 division came up with a blue, speedy and punky hedgehog, nicknamed 'Hedgehog'. Sega then removed some of the spines on his back, and the first finished design of Sonic the Hedgehog was born. After the design process, characteristics were brought to the table. Sonic was to have human characteristics, inspired by Americans, with a 'get it done' attitude, inspired by ''Bill Clinton. He was then thought of as the 'coolest thing alive' or was 'way past cool'. His speed also included similar description, the 'fastest thing in the universe'. And at the end of all this, the AM8 division at Sega named him 'Sonic the Hedgehog', to match his proclaimed 'speed of sound'. The AM8 division renamed themselves 'Sonic Team' and started creating Sonic's debut game. Debut Main Article: Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). Sonic made his debut on 23rd June 1991 with his first video game for the Sega Megadrive/Genesis, Sonic the Hedgehog. It was created to help promote the Megadrive, and due to it's huge success, it was bundled up with the console as the default game. This game propelled Sega forward in the console wars with Nintendo''.'' Games Sonic the Hedgehog has starred in many games, and 20 years later, is still pumping out new games. Below is a list of all mainstream Sonic games. *Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) *Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - also, see Sonic 2 Beta *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) *Sonic CD *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Sonic & Knuckles *Sonic 3D Blast *Sonic R *Sonic Jam *Sonic Adventure - also, see Sonic Adventure DX *Sonic Adventure 2 - also, see Sonic Adventure 2 Battle *Sonic Advance *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Rush *Sonic Riders *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis *Sonic Rush Adventure *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2008) - also, see Mario & Sonic *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Sonic Unleashed - also, see Hedgehog Engine *Sonic and the Black Knight *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I *Sonic Free Riders *Sonic Colours *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II - coming soon (2011) *Sonic Generations - coming soon (2011) *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2012) - coming soon (2011-2012) Category:Characters